Hands of love
by Humbledb
Summary: Olivia comes home to... love...?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I've translated as best from a Danish song to English. Some years back I used to write FF/ Song FF and since we have been teasing about the "Hand", I just couldn't help but type this down. Is the song fitting? Who knows….

**Hands of love…**

It was late afternoon; spring had just started it first sign of arrival. The day had shown from the best side with sunshine, clear blue skies and melting off the last bit of snow around the streets. People were in the typical spring mood, happy, chatty and outside longer even, though the wind was still a bit chilly in the late afternoon. Special Victims Unit detective Olivia Benson looked around her with a smile on her lips and set up her pace. She was finally off and ready for some much needed rest, the last case had been a toll on her body, she could tell. She shuddered gently; reminded herself they had solved the case and helped the victims. She glanced up at the building she had reached and smiled yet again. She couldn't wait to take a long bath and relax those sore muscles of hers. Just as she was about to open the door to the building, her cellphone rang. She pulled the cell phone out from her coat tense and annoyed at first and saw the caller's name… she smiled again and thought for herself, she most defiantly needed that bath.

"Hi…"

"Why are you taking so long?" a voice asked her calmly.

"I'm there in 2 minutes… how is it looking with that bath of mine?" she returned the banter, opened the door and went to the elevator.

"All set for you…see you soon… and enjoy…" the voice ended their conversation.

Somehow she didn't feel uneasy with him knowing, where she was. It had been going on for a while and when she had asked him about it, he had just replied he cared too much for her, for something to happen. At first she had been pulsed about it, as she very well could take care of herself, then after he had argued his case, she had let him look after her as he called it. That had been 2 months ago. So many things had happened since.

**Later in the evening**

Olivia stood by the half opened window and looked outside in deep thoughts, watching the sun setting in a deep purple color. She pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders and took the coffee mug back in her hands. She took a deep breath, as she listened to the radio softly playing a song in the background…

_You're so sure_

_Of you and yourself_

_Aren't you never doubting a bit_

_Alone you're strong_

_It is true though_

_Don't you ever want to let go?_

_Cause you need love_

_Need a place_

_Where you're cared for_

_Once in right time and place_

_When you're tired and down_

_You know I'm right_

_You too need love_

Olivia took another sip of her coffee. How many times had she stood here by the window pondering, how her life would have been, if she had her own family, ever since she saw him? She had met her fair share of men and they all had their own story. Not long ago she had to end a relationship with ADA Haden due to conflict around their jobs. She had kept her romance side low after that and yet something had happened. It had all started with a hand, which had found hers in the darkness…

_All your plans_

_Is centered around yourself_

_It can be a bit lonely_

_You know that?_

_Do you ever get to feel,_

_Warm? Kindness?_

_When always you're rushing blindly away_

_Cause you need love_

_Need a place_

_Where you're cared for_

_Once in right time and place_

_When you're tired and down_

_You know it's true_

_You need love too._

Olivia couldn't help but smile, when she thought back to the one evening where she came to a crime scene, still in her dress and Nick was complimenting on it. She was used to be called out to a crime scene; however that particular evening had put her off a little bit. It wasn't that often she got compliments on her clothes, so she had brushed off Nick gently and asked right away about the case. She had hidden her emotions afterwards. She was happy, but she was also very careful about getting too deep into a new relationship. Especially as she was not sure, how her co-workers would take the news on whom she had been seeing as well been to Bahamas with. She smiled again, when thinking of the days on the beach and the evenings spent with…

"Hhmm…. You're missed…." a voice behind her whispered close to her ear. He walked closer to her and placed a hand around her waist.

She leaned into the body behind her and relaxed.

_The words I love_

_You say too often_

_That you'll forget_

_When you're parting_

_No room for others_

_The course is set_

_Who keeps you warm?_

_When the night comes_

_Cause you need love_

_Need a place_

_Where you're cared for_

_Once in right time and place_

_When you're tired and down_

_You know it is true_

_You need love too._

She turned around and faced him. Maybe it was time to give in and go all the way, she reached out for his hand and their fingers entwined all on their own in the darkness of the light… in the hands of love…

The end… ?


	2. Chapter 2 - Butterfly kisses

The song "Butterfly kisses" is written by songwriters: Carlisle, Robert Mason / Thomas, and Randy Keith.

Tuxedos, a wedding, danger... old friends, pregnant... who is Olivia getting married to?

**Butterfly kisses….**

Captain Donald Cragen looked out the bullpen from his office. It was late evening and many of the detectives had either gone home for the evening or were out on patrol, looking up on some calls, which had come in doing the day. All in all one of those few evenings, when he had time to go through the paper work, which he had to do on a daily basis, though rarely got time for.

He looked at his table to find his coffee cop and went out to the bullpens coffee machine. He took a deep breath when to his surprise found there was some fresh coffee left. He poured a new cop and went back to his office and sat down. He chuckled for a moment over the memories of the time where the squad had played a kindly prank on him. Back then he would bring his own coffee beans, as the coffee at the precinct was not something to talk about. However when the detectives had found out he bought his own, they had taken it from his office once they found where he kept it. It took a good week before he noticed, why the coffee suddenly tasted better and was the same as his own. After that he stopped bringing the coffee and went to the nearby café if he wanted a better cup of coffee.

He looked at the note that had kept him longer at the precinct this evening. He had put the note in a plastic bag the moment he saw it, though he had yet to send it in to check for finger print. The reason was very clear, he knew who had written the note and didn't want to start any news out in the bullpen, till he knew what it was all about. He wasn't one bit happy about the note, which read: "Keep her safe… BC"

He had an idea who BC was, and who it was to keep safe. The question was why. Why were she to be kept safe, what had happened for him to write this note after the last case had ruined the good connection between detective Benson and Amaro? Not alone had it come out that BC might have been involved in a rape while undercover. To say the squads were shaken was the understatement of the year. It had been hard on Munch and Benson. And now it sounded like Olivia Benson was not safe, if he was to believe the note from former SVU member Brian Cassidy.

He still had a few doubt about Cassidy, particular after his own trial of being set up by one of Cassidy's undercover cases. He hadn't had a chance to talk with Cassidy after the case was over, as Cassidy had moved onto the next undercover case. He however knew Cassidy and Benson had, if not very briefly been together. They had never confirmed it directly to him, but part of his job as a captain was to keep track of those, who worked for him. As long as their private life was not interfering with their work, he kept the distance. It had been Olivia's former partner Elliot Stabler who had bought it to his attention 14 years ago, that Olivia and Cassidy might be seeing each other, as Cassidy had started to act off around Olivia. He had given them time to come to him, but then Cassidy had accepted to be transferred to narcotics and nothing more had happened as far as he knew.

Then came his case where Cassidy had worked undercover, Amaro hunch had partly shown he was right and Olivia had shown all the typical emotions of one being involved with someone. Again she had never confirmed or denied it. She had remained all professional throughout his case. However she had been visible shaken, when the news and the case of Cassidy possible rape while undercover came out. Had Cassidy changed so much and not learned from the SVU team, Cragen wouldn't and couldn't believe for one moment Cassidy would ever do such a thing. However much had happened in those 13 years since he had seen him last.

Ever since he got the post it notes from Cassidy earlier that day, he had been in heavily doubt. None the less he had ordered Amaro to stick around Benson, much to Amaro's dismay. When Amaro aired his dismay, Cragen had told him he understood but this was a direct order from him. He hated to have his detectives act against their wills, however this one he would not sit still about. Amaro had briskly nodded and followed Olivia when she left for the evening. He hadn't heard back from Amaro since then.

He looked at the clock. It had only been 3 hours since they left and yet all alarm bells were chiming inside him. Something was too much off. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to the door, where a dressed police officer looked inside.

"Sir, sorry to disturb you, but I couldn't find anyone out there and…"

Cragen looked at him and the alarm bells were still ringing in full.

"No, it is ok, what is it?" Cragen asked the police officer gently and waved him inside.

"Well, I come from precinct 49 and you are to have this as soon as possible, so I went here right away"

Cragen looked at the bag handled to him and wondered why precinct 49 had sent someone as a personal messenger. It was highly unusual, especially this time of the evening. There could only be three reasons either, it was part of a case they wanted to get rid of, it was part of one of their own cases colliding with one their cases, they didn't want to work with it or it was contest of authorities. He wasn't sure which one he would choose.

"Thank you sergeant, I'll look at it…" Cragen replied, dismissed the sergeant with a nod and took the coffee mug back in his hand.

He waited till the sergeant had left the bullpen, before looking into the bag. It looked like it was an evidence bag of some ripped paper of case files.

_'What the….'_ Cragen was perplexed. He had seen many things in his time as captain, but never from another precinct like this. He put his hands inside to take out a few papers and cut his finger on a sharp object. He tried to feel for the sharp object, but suddenly he felt dizzy. He reached out for his water bottle near his computer and collapsed with one thought:

"Why…?"

**Sometime later**

Cragen looked around confused. He looked down himself and saw he was dressed in…. a tuxedo? Why he was in a tuxedo and what was he doing in a church? Then he saw where he was. And then he heard some giggling voices. What was going on? Some music was playing in the background, with a tune fitting for the place.

"Oh there you are Donald…" a voice interrupted him and he couldn't stop from gawking. Right there in a simple white lavish wedding dress with a huge smile on her face was Olivia Benson looking at him…

_"There's two things I know for sure.  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all... _

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night."_

"Erh Olivia? What is happening here?"

Olivia looked at him, surprised.

"What do you mean Cragen? It is my wedding day; remember you agreed to 'give' me away? You do look pale though…"Olivia replied all concerned and helped him to a chair near the mirror, he had looked at just a moment ago.

"Refresh my memory…." Cragen replied gently and was still starring at Olivia. He had never seen her that happy since…

_"Sweet sixteen today.  
She's looking like her momma a little more every day.  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings in a great big world. But I remember..._

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,  
I'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night."

A knock on the door interrupted them before Olivia could say anything else. Melinda looked inside and saw them talking.

"Oh, sorry am I interrupting? I can…" Melinda came inside in a light Turkish blue dress and looked just as stunning as Olivia did, Cragen noted.

"No, it is ok; I think Cragen here is getting a bit sentimental here…" Olivia smiled softly and looked back at him.

"Well, it was him I was looking for… the groom is just as anxious and need a few advices before we start. No, no worries Olivia, he is all set… it is just a well man thing, I guess and Cragen have tried it before…" Melinda quickly explained when Olivia looked concerned, but smiled when she heard the reason.

"Go help him, Cragen… we are going to start soon and I've missed him since yesterday…" Olivia confessed and helped Cragen up.

"Are you ok, Cragen? You look like you are a mile away from here…?" Melinda asked gently and concerned.

"I am just…. This is a big day and I may be sentimental alright… though it feels like I've lost my memory over some years as I can't recall…" Cragen stopped with a shock on his face.

"Don't worry, you didn't drink last night, it was all alcohols free drinks, now you really make me nervous. What is the last thing you remember?" Melinda asked and felt for his pulse on his wrist.

"I… was at my office and I was tired…" Cragen admitted.

_"All the precise time.  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly._"

Cragen looked at the door in front of him. He knocked gently and was about to open it when…

"Are you alright Capt'n?"

"Elliott? But I thought…" Cragen pointed at the door and looked back at Elliott Stabler, Olivia's partner for solid 12 years. Cragen noted he looked changed, more calmed and at ease, than he had looked when working at the squad.

Elliott looked stunned for a moment and looked closer at Cragen.

"Ok, there is something up with you… Melinda told me you looked pale and you do… come let's get you some coffee before all this start…" Elliott said and made Cragen follow him.

"What about… Melinda told me to…"

"He can wait, if he can wait this long overnight for Olivia, another 10 minutes won't matter that much, besides I for once know the ladies are all getting Olivia ready with the final touches. Trust me, it will be another 20 minutes before we start and this will only take 10… come, I know a small place where we can sit and have that coffee…" Elliott replied gently

They got their coffee and Elliott lead Cragen out to a small spot there was near the church. The weather was stunning, the sun was shining and the spring had started.

"Olivia sure picked the right time to get married…" Elliott said gently and looked down at his coffee.

Cragen didn't miss the tone in Elliott's voice. He was still confused at what was going on. On the other side he felt oddly proud. When Olivia told him he was going to walk her down the aisle, he not alone had been surprised; also he was touched by the gesture. Olivia had meant a lot for him and the squad all those years and if she had asked him to do this, he would gladly do it all over. He looked up and found he could see Olivia in the window not far, from where they were sitting. He turned to look at Elliott, who looked in the same direction as he just had.

"All those years Capt'n and there was nothing, but the best partnership I have ever had in my life between Olivia and I. Then why do I feel like I'm losing her all over and for real this time?" Elliott asked Cragen with sadness in his eyes.

Cragen was not concerned by this honest confession from Elliott and gently patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't make a scene in there, like I did last night…good thing Olivia has gotten better at forgiving me for bad manners. Though she sure still knows how to chew ones arse off… _he_ is going to have his hands full now becoming a married man… and I'll help him staying clear on that path…" Elliott half smiled with a glimpse in his eyes, Cragen had identified as a wicked one.

"What exactly did you do last night?" Cragen asked suspicious looking closer at Elliott

"Huh? You were there Capt'n, you helped stop the fight between me and _him_… we only argued about what was best for Olivia…" Elliott looked sharply at Cragen.

"I know you didn't get any alcohol last night, so what is wrong with your head?" Elliott asked concerned.

"I don't know… all I remember is that I was in the room – Cragen pointed in Olivia's direction – wondering what I was doing in this tuxedo…" Cragen admitted and tried hard to remember, what had happened before that, but couldn't.

"Well, like said it was good Olivia stopped us before the fight started for real… I was moved away from the front rows though… served me well. I'm good Cragen, I know he is a good man and will take good care of her. She deserves it after all those years and she is…" Elliott stopped when he saw someone approaching them and drank down his coffee quickly…

"Right, time's up Cragen, you need to get back to the groom, by the look on Nick's face…" Elliott clapped Cragen's shoulder. Cragen only nodded in response.

"Capt'n, we need you…" Nick Amaro pointed back, to where he had come from.

"Give me a minute Nick…" Cragen replied and looked at Olivia's shape in the window.

"Sure, I'll wait there…" Amaro replied when he saw Cragen look and walked a bit off to give him some space.

Cragen watched Olivia laugh over something someone in the room had said and smiled to himself. She looked so much at ease and he would do everything to make sure she would be happy. And if it meant him going down the aisle to give her away on her day, he would and he would make sure her…. Husband would take good care of her…

_"She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure,  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
Then she leaned over... and gave me..._"

"Right Amaro, lead me to the groom and let's get it out of the way before the wedding starts…" Cragen told Amaro and walked up to him.

Amaro looked at him with a smile and started to walk in the direction of the room, where the groom was.

"Capt'n, uhm I want to thank you for bearing over me these past few months…" Amaro started but stopped, when he saw Cragen covered his face with his hand.

_'What is going on, with everyone confessing to me on a day like this? Why can't I remember what happened last night…?'_

"You're good enough Amaro…" Cragen calmed Amaro and started to walk again.

Amaro stood back stunned, shaked his head and followed Cragen to the groom's room, just all happy it was all over and he was ok with Cragen. They found the door Cragen had been moved away from not long ago.

"He is in there all edgy Capt'n; he only wanted to talk with you about it…. I tried to tell about my wedding day, but he wouldn't hear of it, not even from Elliott either. Hope you can settle his nerves and make sure he meets up in there in about 10 minutes…" Amaro reminded him and left Cragen alone there.

Cragen looked around and saw for once he was alone in the hall way, inside the church and took a deep breath, while trying to remember who the heck the groom was. Both Amaro and Elliott had shown they were not too keen yet they had accepted the groom for Olivia's shake. He heard a door open nearby and saw Olivia peeking outside. She waved him to come over to her.

"What's up Olivia…?" Cragen asked when he reached her, only a few steps away from the groom's door.

"Could you come back inside for a moment… I know he wants to see you, but I want to ask if you could take this with you to him…?" Olivia whispered.

Cragen saw it was an envelope, he was about to turn it around to see the name, but Olivia stopped him. She took his hand and made him follow her back inside to her room. She fidget with her hands like she was nervous…

"Cold feet, Olivia?" Cragen asked her and it bought her head up sharply, he knew had said the wrong thing to her.

"Never Cragen… no, it is something entirely else that has me on the edge here… it is you… you worry me. Melinda and Elliott as well Amaro told me you can't remember much from last night as well…" Olivia pointed to the envelope he held.

"What do you mean?" Cragen asked concerned

"Look, just help him and I'll be good… I promise…" Olivia replied.

"This does not sound like a wedding day, but more like a confession day. What have you been up to Olivia…?" Cragen asked sternly for the first time.

"It is not a big deal Cragen… it is just those butterflies I have… again I am really happy you are here, especially after what happened the past few months and with Elliott here, it can't be easy…" Olivia replied softly…

Cragen took a deep breath and looked up at her. Once more she just looked stunning there. The light came through the windows just then and light up the room in a different light. It lit her up and though she was valuable in this moment, he knew Olivia had pulled out better than anyone. Something in his mind rang a bell, she has had some rough months, and again he couldn't tell what it had been… he walked up to her and put a hand on her cheek. She leaned into his hand with a sigh.

"Olivia, you may not be my daughter, despite what differences, trouble, fights, battles and stubbornness, you were one of those few I trusted the most. I have known you for so many years and I am looking forward to many years more to come… what matters the most to me, is you are happy. You found it on your own and if he means that much to you, I will stand by you… I think the whole squad will make sure your future husband stays clear on that path…- Olivia looked up with a startled look on her face – yes, you mean that much to us all. In case you wonder, quite a few have been looking after you – he put up a hand to forestall her typical protest – I know you can take care of yourself; sometimes it is ok to accept help from others. I know you have, we are not all getting younger. Let others help you if you need it… even with your husband… you know you can come to me whenever you need it, right..?" Cragen ended and saw tears in her eyes. He took out a handkerchief from his jacket.

"Here, we can't have your makeup ruined on your day…"

Olivia brushed away his hand and hugged him tightly. They stood there for a long while, till someone coughed behind Cragen. Olivia gently pulled away and smiled helplessly to him.

"Thank you, Cragen…" Olivia softly said and waved to Rollins, who had coughed.

"The groom is getting more anxious than the rest of the guest in there, you better go there Capt'n…" Rollins said with a smile on her face.

Cragen quickly bought his hand to his heart pretending he put the handkerchief back inside his jacket. Amanda Rollins was in the same colored dress as Melinda had been, however her dress was shaped differently as she was pregnant. Cragen tried to remember, when that had happened as it looked like she was close to due date.

"How are the twins doing in there, Rollins?" Olivia asked with a huge smile on her face.

"They are impatient as well, they want to see you wed soon… like in about 10 minutes or so..." Rollins chuckled back, when the twins gave her a pang and she had to rub her belly.

"Really Cragen, go in there, so we can get all this started or they might make a scene in there..." Rollins grinned and pushed Cragen out of the door.

Olivia gave him a gently kiss on his cheek before he left them.

_"Butterfly kisses, with her mama there.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry."  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses.  
I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is.  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember.  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses..."_

Cragen looked at the door and hoped he wouldn't be disturbed anymore for now. He knocked on the door and looked up in utter surprise at the man behind the door

"You?"

"Donald…. Cragen… wake up…." A voice nagged Cragen. He tried to open his eyes. He did not want it to happen all over again. It was bad enough he couldn't remember…. He sat up with a start, which only made his head spin violently.

"Be still Capt'n, you have had a rough time the past few days…" Cragen finally identified the voice to be Munch, sitting in a chair nearby looking at him.

He opened the eyes to see where he was. He was in a hospital, in a bed and in hospital dress.

"What the hell have happened, what about…?" Cragen stopped.

"You have been out of it for solid 6 days Capt'n… you had us worried there…" Munch informed Cragen gently with a sad voice.

"What happened to me… and where is Olivia?" Cragen asked all stern and afraid of the answer.

"You were drugged and Olivia…" Munch took a deep breath and looked down at his feet before he continued…

"…. was kidnapped 6 days ago…"

"What?"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 - Sister Moon

**This is a short chapter as it took me a while to find a somewhat fitting song to it... Plus I wanted to see if I could make it before the new episode coming out March 21st. All gramma mistakes are mine alone... **

**This song is by Sting, all copyright belongs to him... **

**"Sister Moon"**

Olivia stirred in her dreams. There was a noise in the background that kept disturbing her, making it impossible for her to give into the deep sleep, she wanted to disappear into. She tried in her dreams to get away from the noise, but it was followed by a voice calling out to her. To make her wake up. She didn't want to wake up; she was in her quite happy place dreaming about…

"_Sister moon will be my guide  
In your blue blue shadows I would hide  
All good people asleep tonight  
I'm all by myself in your silver light  
I would gaze at your face the whole night through  
I'd go out of my mind, but for you"_

"Lady, you have better wake up this time…" a stern voice woke her up, followed by a slap to her cheek.

"Stop…" Olivia shouted loudly and firm, while trying to shield her face from the hits, only to find her hands…

Olivia stopped and it finally registered in her foggy mind, she was not where she thought she was and her hands were…

"NO!..." Olivia screamed out and it all blanked out for her.

"Leave her alone, she needs to adjust and she will in time" a voice stopped the man, who had slapped her first. The man stopped and looked at her and smirked a smile, Olivia would have whipped off his face had it been a reverse time and place.

**A few hours later**

Olivia slowly woke up and remembered her scream of despair earlier. She moved her hands so she could take a closer look, at why she couldn't move them that much. She took a deep breath to calm down her nerves. It was not the first time, she had been handcuffed and probably not the last time. However this was a far more serious situation she had been in. She had never been handcuffed to a bed in a closed room. As she tried to sit up, she also learned her head was spinning too much and moved slower to sit up.

She was happy; she could lean into the wall and looked in her surroundings. It was not a place she would wish anyone to be in. She looked down at the cuffs again and knew she couldn't get out of them. She took a closer look and was shocked to find it was a pair of cuffs from the precinct. Every handcuff had their own numbers, which belonged to the precinct and if you knew where to look, the cops or precinct could identify, where the person had come from. And these were from her precinct. She pulled her knees closer to her and placed her head on top. The last thing, she could remember was she had been on her way into Cragen's office with something, when a blow had knocked her out. Usually she had been able to remember a few details; however this time her memory were not helping much. She just hoped Cragen was ok.

_"Lying in a mother's arms  
The primal root of a woman's charms  
I'm a stranger to the sun  
My eyes are too weak  
How cold is a heart  
When it's warmth that he seeks?  
You watch every night, you don't care what I do  
I'd go out of my mind, but for you  
I'd go out of my mind, but for you"_

"Lady, wake up… it is time for a talk…" a voice alerted Olivia in her sleep.

Olivia looked up confused. She had fallen asleep and she didn't know what time of the day it was or how long time had passed, since she was kidnapped. She knew for sure now she was kidnapped. She wondered, if she would find out now and looked up on a face, she most defiantly not had expected to see in a place like this. At all…

"Hello Olivia, long time, no see…" a very familiar voice greeted her and she knew, she was in deep trouble.

"Hi Jackson Zane… I would never have thought you would have any part in this…" Olivia held up the handcuffs in front of the former reporter, who she had helped get a story out about kidnapped children in the wake of hurricane Katrina.

"I know and it was not my plan, however they needed me…" Jackson replied quietly and looked sad.

Olivia was not buying it for one second. She looked closer, at him and saw how changed he looked. The passion of finding a good story was not in his eyes anymore. She took a deep breath. Something must have happened in his time in prison.

"When did you get out?" Olivia asked, when she remembered he couldn't be released until he told the court who had leaked the story he wrote, since it was her who had helped him get the story out about what happened in the hurricane Katrina.

"I didn't, they helped me out… and that's all I'm going to tell you about how that went. However, we need something from you to get what we want…" Jackson quietly replied and walked closer to her with a scissors.

"What are you going to do, Jackson… please don't…" Olivia tried to move away from her and learned another thing, she had not noticed at the time she saw the handcuffs. The chain she was chained to, was not long enough for to move away from him.

"Don't worry, I just need a bit of your… hair for the good doctor Warner… she needs to earn her share of work" Jackson replied softly and reached her, to cut off some of her hair.

Olivia knew somewhere back in her mind, that this was by far the 'easy' part of the kidnapping. Jackson was the soft spot in the kidnappers' plans for her.

_"My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun  
My hunger for her explains everything I've done  
To howl at the moon the whole night through  
And they really don't care if I do  
I'd go out of my mind, but for you"_

"Now what Jackson? What is this all about since you had to kidnap me?" Olivia asked with suspicion in her eyes, when Jackson moved away from her with some of her hair.

"You came too close in the case Cassidy is in on…" Jackson said with a rueful voice.

"What do you mean? Cassidy is not in it…" Olivia said in denial and looked sharply at him. She took another breath, she had to remain calm for as long as possible and get as many information as well.

"Just like that lawyer warned you and Amaro as well Cassidy, you don't know how deep this goes, Olivia… you should have just left it all alone and you wouldn't be sitting here…" Jackson said and took a quick peak over his shoulder.

Olivia saw the change in him and yet remained alert, she would not let herself be fooled into a game if he was going to try and convince her otherwise.

"Olivia, look… I mean it when I say it was not my idea… I've been pressed into this and…" Jackson stopped when he heard footsteps outside behind the half open door.

"I think it is time for you to stop and deliver that piece of hair, Jackson…" a deep firm voice ordered Jackson.

"Show yourself…" Olivia snarled out loud enough for them to hear her. She knew, she might be pushing her luck in the provocation, she just knew she had to do anything to make it go in her favor.

"Not yet miss Benson… in due time you will meet me… when we have no needs of you… and Cassidy has done his part too…" the voice replied and it went all too quiet in the room, when Jackson left Olivia alone.

Olivia looked stunned at the closed door and a tear felt down her cheek. For the second time in her life she felt the loneness, she had refused to acknowledge to herself. She hid her face on her knees and for once allowed herself giving in to the tears. She would find her strength later to fight back. She was not going down without a fierce fight.

**Meanwhile at the hospital**

"Seriously Munch, if you have nothing better to do, I suggest you find a way to get me out of there…" Cragen looked sternly at the sergeant, who not was just about the same age as himself and had worked at the precinct just as long, Munch was just as stubborn at times it drove his nerve too far off.

"Cragen, just calm down and you will be out of here soon enough…" Munch replied with his typical learning voice and he looked like he was about to come up with one of his typical pointers, when the door opened and they both looked up.

"You needed some help, Munch…?" a voice Cragen knew all too well and sure enough, the former detective Elliott Stabler walked into his room at the hospital…

"What are you doing here….? Cragen asked and looked at the bag Elliott had with him.

"Helping you get out… and then we need to find Olivia…" Elliott replied with a voice, which left no room for arguments…


End file.
